This invention relates to an abrasive head of the type that may be employed in smoothing products of wood and other materials including mouldings, carvings, die castings and the like. The improvement is based upon an earlier abrasive head which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,099. The improvement relates to the mounting provisions for the brush holders secured within the head upon which centrifugal force is exerted as the head is rapidly rotated. Further, a more economical method is employed for mounting the head to a spindle by including a pair of cylindrical hubs, each having an outer cylindrical flange flattened in one location providing a stop surface engaged by a pair of wrench-engageable plates mounted to the head.